The present invention relates to a novel kit assembly for transforming a container, such as a drinking cup, into a kaleidoscope.
Kaleidoscopes have been long time favorite toys for children as they offer both an entertaining visual toy and may serve as one of the first means of piquing a child's interest in the science of optics.
Most kaleidoscopes known in the art are relatively complex in design and expensive in construction. Further, the kaleidoscopes are generally singular in purpose and cannot be adopted for other uses.
The void for a simple and inexpensive kaleidoscope has been filled by the subject invention. The assembly kit consists of a rectangular sheet having a reflecting surface which is folded lengthwise and dropped into a drinking container and used to view a rotating picture or decal attached to the open end of the container. At a relatively inexpensive cost, a utility item is thus turned into a play toy which can add hours of fun and enjoyment for children of all ages. Further, the kit assembly may be used to promote the sale of commodities or liquids which may be placed in containers suitable to be transformed into a kaleidoscope.